


Memories

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Sad Wyatt, looking back, lyatt, mention of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: Wyatt can't help but think back on times when he couldn't help but fall in love with Lucy





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 2x06
> 
> Two one shots in one day (almost). I don't know what's wrong with me. There's just something about this show and these characters that makes me want to explore them so much.
> 
> After seeing the promo photos from 2x07 and the heart eyes Lyatt are giving each other, it's clear that despite everything that's happening, these two are the centre of one another's universes.
> 
> My poor shipper heart can't cope...

_ Wyatt gripped Lucy’s hips, gazing up at her as she moved her hips above him. The sensations threatened to overwhelm him as her inner walls clamped around him every time she ground her hips into his. _

_ His senses were in overdrive. He could hear the crackle of the fire that was starting to burn out, he could smell Lucy everywhere around him, he could feel her all over him. Every nerve in his body was on fire as his eyes drank her naked form in. _

_ Lucy leaned down, changing the angle of the soft and languid love making and pressed her lips to his- _

“Wyatt, could you pass me those plates please?”

Jessica’s voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing his attention to the kitchen around him. The grey walls and mismatched furniture of the bunker coming into focus - a stark contrast to the guest house in 1941.

“Huh, what did you say?” He shook his head trying to clear the memories from behind his closed eyes.

“Never mind, I got them.”

There was a tension behind his wife’s voice as she moved past him to pick up the stack of plates that had been sat on the work surface next to his hand.

:: ::

It had been quiet on the Rittenhouse front and that both relieved and infuriated Wyatt. The extra down time gave him the chance to get to know the Jess that had been planted back into his life and their past as she knew it, but he was starting to get cabin fever. No one was allowed to leave the bunker, not even to go get groceries. He was starting to go insane.

He’d never been the type to stay inside for long periods of time. Back home in Texas he’d always been outside, doing chores with Grandpa Sherwin or cutting it close with the letter of the law; then he enlisted. His basic training and the tours he did were ninety percent outside. Wyatt loved being free to go for a walk to clear his head or to simply take in the beauty around him. He hated the stale air inside the bunker and the small spaces that were starting to close in on him.

The only time he felt at ease was when he sat in the kitchen in the middle of the night, nursing a glass of whiskey. The silence surrounding him could almost make him believe he was completely alone rather than in hiding. It was at these times he was able to let the memories completely overtake him.

:: ::

_ Seeing Lucy with a knife to her throat made him stop dead, keeping his weapon raised just in case he was able to get a clear shot at Emma. Fear coursed through his veins at the thought of making a mistake and losing Lucy again, possibly permanently. _

_ He locked eyes with her, panic clear in hers as he felt bile rise into his mouth as she told him to take the shot. There was no way he’d risk it. It wasn’t like back at the Hindenburg when their enemy knew nothing about them and how any of them would react. Wyatt wouldn’t put it past Emma to hide behind Lucy if she he even twitched his trigger finger. _

_ “Maybe her life doesn't matter anymore now that you have your wife back.” Emma had tried to goad him. He'd taken the shot before, without hesitation. This time it was different, and it was those words that had reminded him the blessing and curse Rittenhouse had placed on him. He didn’t have time to argue with her, he needed to check Lucy was safe and unharmed before going after Emma. With both Jessica and Lucy following. _

A door slamming brought him back to the bunker. Checking his watch, he saw it was almost two a.m. Doors shouldn’t be opening and closing, never mind slamming, at this time of night.

Making sure his gun that never left the holster under his left arm was loaded, Wyatt began to walk slowly along the hall. His training took over as panic began to rise like bile at the back of his throat. There was no way he was letting any member of his team get hurt, not again.

As he rounded a corner, he saw Rufus and Jiya giggling as they walked along the hall hand-in-hand.

“Oh, hey.” Rufus looked nervous at being caught up and about. The look was reminiscent of when he walked into Hedy Lamarr’s guest house the morning after he and Lucy had…

“Sorry about the door. We were a bit excited.” Jiya had no chill and never seemed to get embarrassed about anything. Wyatt liked that about her.

“No problem guys. I had to check it out.” Wyatt holstered his gun, grinned at the pair of them, and walked back the way he’d come from the kitchen. He should go to bed, but he wasn’t tired and his room was no longer the escape it once was.

:: ::

Climbing out of the Lifeboat, covered in mud and God only knew what else, Wyatt automatically held out his hand to help Lucy get onto the metal stairs without falling over. The feel of her slender hand in his sent a shiver through him.

As soon as she was steady on her feet, she let go knowing that Jessica was standing next to Jiya and Agent Christopher, watching. Both of them knew what Lucy had said to save the marriage that had become between them, and Wyatt missed the contact.

“I need to shower before debrief.” He told the room without looking at anyone as he stalked out of the room and into the bathroom.

_ Waking up in Lucy’s arms, warm and content, was something he wanted to experience over and over. It was over all too soon as Rufus let himself into the guest house. Embarrassment and laughter followed. Neither Lucy nor Wyatt allowed themselves to get carried away, but they managed to steal some slow and sensual kisses before getting dressed to  meet their pilot. _

_ Once they’d driven from Los Angeles to San Francisco, they were back in their own time and Lucy was wearing one of his shirts. He liked seeing her wearing his clothes, it felt like a cleaner and less invasive than peeing on her to mark his territory. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything. _

_ Everything was perfect until he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Everything was going the right way for once. The happiness had drained out of him seeing that name on the screen, but he couldn’t ignore it. Not after all this time. _

_ It broke him to leave Lucy, but he needed to know the truth. _

Now he had to deal with his actions after that moment.

Even if he didn’t have any regrets, but he had the shirt back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
